1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to redeye image detection, and more particularly, to a detection method and a related apparatus capable of detecting at least one redeye image within an input image easily and quickly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Human pupils will enlarge in a dark environment so as to collect as much light as possible, and therefore enable a recognizable image to be projected on the retina. However, when a camera flashlight is triggered in the dark environment, intense light will run through the pupil, reflecting the color of the veins behind the retina, which leads to a ‘redeye’ effect when the image is formed on film.
For general image capture apparatus, redeye image detection is an attached function that ensures a redeye image can be modified when an image is formed. General redeye detection will first detect a human face, then detect whether red eye images occur on both eyes of the human face, and finally perform compensation for the derived redeye images. However, there may be no complete human face in the captured image, or only one complete eye or one partial eye appears in the captured image. The aforementioned conditions may lead to a malfunction of the conventional red eye image detection and therefore a correct image cannot be achieved. In addition, in order to derive a facial image in advance, a conventional image capture apparatus is required to perform multiple tedious computations (e.g., processes such as complexion determination, etc.) to derive the desired facial image correctly; these computation processes also increase the complexity of the overall system. Moreover, as the conventional capture apparatus only performs redeye detection for human eyes, images with animal eyes cannot be correctly detected and compensated for properly.